Up To Lantern
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ini malam tahun baru, dan Kushina yakin Minato pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. Tak bisakah Minato meluangkan waktu sejenak untuknya? Setidaknya, mengajaknya ke danau dengan lentera-lentera yg mengambang, menikmati bias cahaya yang indah?


**Up-To-Lantern**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T, mungkin semi-M? *tampang gak yakin*

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: MinaKushi

A/N: Settingnya kira-kira dua atau tiga bulan setelah mereka menikah, jadi Naruto belum ada.

Enjoy~!

31 Desember. Winter.

Minato merapatkan mantelnya. Yondaime Hokage itu menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Alih-alih bertemu orang lain, jalanan menuju rumahnya malah mulai dipenuhi salju yang berjatuhan. White Christmas memang sudah lewat, tapi dinginnya salju masih terasa hingga hari ini. Minato mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak beku di jalan.

"Tadaima," ujar Minato sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Akhirnya Minato sampai di rumahnya yang hangat. Minato melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel.

Kushina bergegas menyambut suaminya. "Okaerinasai." Minato mengecup kening istrinya sekilas. "Makan malamnya apa? Aku lapar."

Belum sempat Kushina menjawab, Minato sudah melepas pelukan singkatnya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Kushina hanya bisa memandang punggung suaminya dengan sedih. "Dia begitu lagi, -ttebane…" kata Kushina pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini kesibukan Minato sebagai Hokage meningkat, membuatnya selalu pulang telat hingga larut malam. Kushina tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, tetapi waktu Minato untuknya jadi berkurang. Minato cuma mengecupnya sekilas seperti tadi, lalu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Huh, padahal kan Kushina pingin mesra-mesraan sama Minato, namanya juga pengantin baru.

Kushina manyun. Ini malam tahun baru, dan Kushina berani bertaruh setelah makan malam suaminya pasti akan mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dan segala tetek bengeknya hingga dini hari. Setelahnya Minato akan merebahkan diri di sebelah Kushina dan kurang dari semenit sudah melayang ke Negeri Mimpi. Sungguh, Kushina merindukan pelukan hangat Minato yang dulu sering ia berikan di tempat tidur. Pelukan hangat yang membuat Kushina tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya cuaca di luar walau sedang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di bawah selimut bersama Minato.

Kushina duduk di depan Minato. Ia mengambil sumpit di sisi kanannya dan menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Minato terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya (well, dia memang selalu menikmati masakan Kushina), sedangkan Kushina tampak tidak menikmati santapannya.

"Kushina," panggil Minato setelah ia selesai makan. Kushina yang sedang membersihkan meja makan menyahut pelan, "Apa?"

"Besok tahun baru, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kushina menanggapi pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Minato tersenyum sumringah, ah, betapa Kushina merindukan cengiran khas suaminya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. "Ayo Kushina, ambil mantelmu. Kita akan merayakan tahun baru di luar."

"Kita mau ke mana, Minato?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Minato tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti akan menyukai tempatnya, Kushina-chan."

* * *

><p>"Minato, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kushina untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Minato bukanlah perjalanan untuk sepasang kekasih bagi Kushina, karena mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan yang gelap di pinggiran Konoha dengan hanya diterangi sebuah lentera.<p>

Seolah mengerti pikiran Kushina, Minato menarik Kushina agar berjalan lebih cepat lagi. "Sedikit lagi kita sampai. Tempat itu sangat istimewa, jadi…" Minato menutup mata Kushina dengan tangannya. "Kau harus menutup matamu, oke?"

Kushina mengerang. Ia tidak suka matanya ditutup begini, tapi ia menurut dan mulai berjalan lagi dengan mata ditutup Minato. Desahan nafas Minato yang memeluknya dari belakang menerpa telinga Kushina, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Karena merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Minato, Kushina merapatkan badannya pada Minato. Minato terkekeh dan mendekap Kushina lebih erat.

"Buka matamu," bisik Minato lembut seraya melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Kushina. Kushina mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan terbelalak. "Minato, ini…"

Minato membawanya ke suatu danau yang tersembunyi di dalam hutan. Di tepi danau, mengambang lentera-lentera berwarna merah dan kuning. Pancaran cahaya dari lentera-lentera itu memantul dan membias di permukaan danau. Saking banyaknya lentera yang mengambang, Kushina sampai tidak bisa menghitungnya. "Minato, ini benar-benar indah," kata Kushina pelan, berusaha untuk tidak merusak suasana.

"Pemandangan terbaik di Konoha di malam hari," Minato memeluk istrinya dari belakang. "Khusus untuk _kita berdua_," bisik Minato lagi. Ia menumpangkan dagunya di bahu Kushina dan menghirup aroma menenangkan dari leher Kushina. Kushina bergidik, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Ini danau air panas," gumam Minato, masih di bahu Kushina. "Jadi airnya tidak membeku."

Kushina berjongkok dan menyentuh air danau. "Airnya tidak panas," ujar Kushina.

"Semakin ke tengah, semakin panas," jelas Minato. Minato ikut berjongkok di sebelah Kushina dan memainkan airnya.

Kushina menoleh pada Minato. "Kau yang mengatur semua ini?"

Minato mengangguk. "Spesial untuk hari ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato berdiri dan menggendong Kushina dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Kushina gelagapan. "He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya.

"Menggendongmu," jawab Minato kalem. Minato melangkahkan kaki memasuki air yang hangat perlahan-lahan. Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa terhadap tindakan Minato yang seenaknya membawanya ke air. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan lentera-lentera yang mengambang di sekitar mereka.

"Minato…" lirih Kushina ngeri. Minato membawanya semakin ke tengah, dan sekarang air sudah mencapai pinggang Minato. "Minato, Minato, jangan berjalan lebih jauh lagi," kata Kushina dengan suara agak bergetar takut. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram baju Minato lebih kuat.

Bukannya menanggapi larangan Kushina, Minato malah menggumam, "Maafkan aku, Kushina."

"...Apa maksudmu, Minato?"

Minato menarik nafas panjang. "Akhir-akhir ini… Kita tidak lagi melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama karena kesibukanku." Melihat Kushina diam, Minato melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Untuk kau ketahui, aku juga merindukanmu…"

"…Terutama di tempat tidur," Minato tersenyum jahil.

Kushina terbelalak. Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi istrinya. Segaris semburat merah muncul di pipi Kushina. Minato menurunkan Kushina dan terdengar suara percikan air saat kaki jenjang Kushina memasuki air. Kini Minato dan Kushina berdiri berhadapan dalam air setinggi pinggang.

Minato menatap iris violet Kushina dalam-dalam. Sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut Kushina di balik telinganya, Minato berkata pelan, "Jangan kira aku melupakanmu di tengah kesibukanku."

"Eh?"

"Kita memang kurang komunikasi belakangan ini," Minato meringis. Kesibukannya sebagai Yondaime Hokage membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh Kushina lebih sering lagi. "Tapi percayalah, aku merindukanmu di setiap detikku."

Kushina mendengus. "Gombal," ketusnya.

Minato menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata agar Kushina Uzumaki mau menerima permintaan maafnya. Minato meraih tangan Kushina yang bebas dan menggenggamnya. Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata sapphire Minato. Mata mereka terpaku di mata yang lain, tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah mengagumkan pasangannya.

Tangan Minato bergerak menuju pipi Kushina dan mengelus pipi istrinya yang kini merona. Tahu ia sudah mendapat perhatian Kushina, Minato menelusupkan jemarinya di rambut Kushina. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian, bibirnya sudah menyapu permukaan bibir Kushina dengan lembut. Kushina membalas setiap ciuman Minato, memancing Minato untuk memberikan lebih.

Minato-lah yang pertama melepas ciuman mereka. "Cukup, Kushina." Kushina terlihat kecewa atas tindakan Minato menghentikan ciuman mereka, tapi kekecewaannya tidak mampu menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dan nafas yang terengah.

"Kau mengecewakanku lagi, Minato!" seru Kushina kesal. "Kau selalu begitu. Kau selalu yang pertama menghentikan ciuman kita. Kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" teriak Kushina. "Cukup, Minato. Aku kesal padamu!"

Minato terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata yakin. "Akan kuselesaikan apa yang sudah aku mulai."

"Hah?"

Minato menyeringai. Dengan jurus teleportasinya, dalam sekejap mereka sudah sampai di kamar mereka. Lagi-lagi Minato menyeringai dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Kushina, bersiaplah untuk ronde pertama."

**.:owari:.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kenapa malah jadi fic abal gini? Huweee! Sebenarnya Quint juga kurang tahu apakah Minato bisa make jurus teleportasinya itu ke orang lain (berdua gitu). Yah, namanya juga fic, jadi mari kita abaikan saja cerita aslinya *gampared* **

Ngomong-ngomong, Quint sendiri nggak tahu apa Up-To-Lantern itu ada artinya atau nggak. Terinspirasi Jack-O-Lantern, kan Up-To-Lantern juga kedengarannya mirip XD

**Review?**

**m(*_*)m**


End file.
